


(it is so sweet) to see him once again

by TheWindsOfWolves



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, post Battle of the Dawn, super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindsOfWolves/pseuds/TheWindsOfWolves
Summary: After the Long Night, Jon and Sansa reunite.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	(it is so sweet) to see him once again

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tag, this is, like, super self-indulgent. I like to day-dream about this fluffly headcanon to give me feels and because they deserved more hugs.

She was still shaking when she went out of the crypts after the doors had been unlocked. The pale light of the dawn almost blinded her after she had spent the last hours in the darkness. Tens and tens of bodies covered the ground outside, and she would have been unable to say whose side they had fought for.

Around her, people were whimpering : the survivors from the crypts, still shaken from the horror which took place only moments ago, and the survivors from the battle, calling for help. Her hand was hurting ; looking down, she realised her fist was still clenched around the dagger Arya had given her, urging her to use the pointy end…

_Arya !_ The weapon slipped from her fingers. Where was she ? Was she alive ? She had seen her sister fighting already, but at the time there were no invincible creatures attacking her… small as she was, how could she have escaped them if they had outnumbered her ? And Bran, trapped in his wheeling chair, offered on a silver plate to the enemies ?

And Jon ! What about Jon ? She had seen him last disappearing in the blizzard, not long after the battle had started. What had happened to him after that ? Did he fall as the dragon was flying higher and higher ? Did he decide once again to play the hero and to join the fighting on the ground, only to be submerged by the Army of the Dead ?

She couldn’t breathe. She felt as if she had swallowed a stone, a stone now choking her. Panting, she left her dazed compagnons behind and moved straight ahead, trying - fearing - to recognize the faces of the corpses around her.

Further in the courtyard, she discovered that a whole section of the battlements had collapsed ; a huge heap laid amidst the bricks, the rubble and the corpses. _A dragon_ , she gasped. Which one ? She hadn’t exactly paid attention to the differences between the two creatures coming, alive, from the south, and she had only seen for a few moments the one the Night King had ridden. However, it seemed it was the latter.

That’s when she saw movement. Someone - something - was walking, a dark silhouette lurching close to the monster. Dead or living ? She couldn’t be sure from this distance. And she couldn’t take the risk to come closer either. The person was holding something in one hand ; it looked like a sword. A sword with a white pommel.

“JON !” He turned around - she hadn’t even realised she had screamed. From afar, she saw him saying her name. Relief took her breath away ; she moved to him. He let go of the sword as he ran to her too. When finally she was close enough, she threw herself at him, circling his neck and his arms held her against his chest, crushing her against him. She broke down in huge, hysterical sobs.

He was covered in blood, mud and the gods only knew what other filths which soaked her own clothes, but she couldn’t care less about that. His hands were stroking her back under her cloak, his face pressed against her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck as he pressed gentle, warm and wet kisses against her jaw and whispering that everything was over now, that she was safe now.

She couldn’t tell if he was trying to comfort her, or himself. _He is always so warm_ , she couldn’t help thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on Twitter : https://twitter.com/TheWindsOfWolvs and also on my blog about the show, the cast and the books : https://gameofthrones.skyrock.com/


End file.
